The Loreley
by Angel'sHarper
Summary: Daisuke doesn't believe in such nonsense as the Loreley. Nor does he heed the villages warnings when they say that his likeness to Lord Sasuke will be his downfall in the Loreley's domain. Song-Fic. Sasu/Naru One shot. Loosely based on the tragic folktale


I DO NOT own Naruto or the song!

This is loosely based of of the Germanic Folktale called "The Loreley". The song is called Loreley by Blackmore's Night and is a beautiful song! I hope you all like it and enjoy!

* * *

Daisuke walked into the tavern expecting to be ignored by the men gathered there and hoping that the women would as well. At first he was relieved that no women flocked to his side and that he wouldn't have to hear the disgruntled sounds of the men, but then he noticed that while they were quiet they also had a stange look upon their faces. They ranged from horror stricken to pity to mumered prayers. At first he tried to simply ignore it and enjoy the quiet but the feeling of their eyes on him itched his skin.

Finally he asked, " Is there something wrong?". He only got a few mumers and few more whispered prayers in return before a small girl stepped forward. " Are you a sailor, Mister? ". Daisuke considered her a moment before merely nodding. At his nod, gasps and even a few wails erupted from the women in the tavern.

He once again attempted to ignore the atmosphere, instead pulling out his map and looking over his charted course down the river. Within minutes he came to a spot that seemed to be uncharted and he reluctantly waved a bartender over.

" What can you tell me about this spot here? The one with no markings. " He was surprised to see the woman go pale and quickly rush away.

" You must excuse her, Mister. She hates tragedy." The little girl spoke from her spot on the bar. Daisuke considered her for a moment, his curiosity piqued, before ushering the child over.

Daisuke wondered if he was perhaps unwelcome, but what did that have to do with tragedy. "What are you talking about? ". The girl merely hummed a tune before replying, " Your tragedy. I hope you have no wife and child, Mister, for you will surely perish should you continue down the river. "

Now Daisuke was becoming skeptical. His tragedy? What could that even mean? "I can tell you don't believe me, Mister. None of them do when we try to warn them of The Loreley"

Daisukes skeptisim was quickly turning into morbid fascination the more the girl spoke. "What do you mean? Surely you don't believe in such drivil as a Loreley!" The girl merely turned her eyes up to the far wall before saying, " Your a dead ringer for him. Even more so than all the others. You could very well be him for all your looks."

This got Daisuke thinking. Who was it that he bore such a resemblance too? Thats when his attention was drawn to were the girl held her gaze. There high upon the wall was a portrait of a young man. The name "Sasuke" was carved into a plaque beneath it. The man had dark black hair, pale skin and features much like his own. Could this be the man the girl spoke of?

"That is Lord Sasuke. He was once the most powerful man in the city, many years ago." Daisuke turned toward the new voice to see an older man a few seats down the bar. "What happened to Lord Sasuke? ". The man shook his head before beckoning for Daisuke to come closer.

As Daisuke sat in the seat next to the old man, he began...

~SASU/NARU~

_Long ago, when I was but a lad, Lord Sasuke helped rule this land. Lord Sasuke was the last living member of The Uchiha Family who had built this town and so was very wealthy. He was also blessed with striking looks that had all the girls clamoring for his attention. _

_Lord Sasuke was not swayed though and never took a woman to his bed. For many years it was thought that Sasuke would die alone. He was not necessarily an unkind man, but he seemed to loathe excessive human company. That is, until the boy came._

Sasuke walked along the docks at a leisurely pace. Quite the change from the usual hustle and bustle of the busy townsfolk and he enjoyed it immensely. That is, he did until he heard the splashing. He tried to ignore it, but the sound followed him down the docks. Eventually he gave up and peered over the side of the dock into the clear blue water.

At first there was nothing but still water. This puzzled him, until he saw a flash of color beneath the water. At first he assumed it was a large fish, but when it shot past again he realized it wasn't a fish. He continued to watch the shape, occasionally it disappeared and he would hear a splash on the other side of the dock. Once he attempted to cross the dock and see what was causing the splashing but to no avail. He thought perhaps it was a fishing bird but the size made that unlikely as well.

As night began to fall Sasuke decided that he would leave, regardless of his curiosity. As he stood to make his way off the dock he heard a loud thump and rattling behind him. He froze, unsure of what could have come out of the water behind him. " Hey! Where are you going?".

When Sasuke turned he saw a boy, not much younger than himself, standing on the dock dripping wet with a sack thrown over his shoulder. The boy was obviously outdoors alot, for his skin and hair were kissed with years worth of bright sunlight. He wasn't in the mood for human company but he spoke up anyway, " What are you doing?".

The boy laughed and tousled he hair with his free hand before saying, "Well, I was collecting clams and oysters. You know, to sell." Sasuke appraised the boy again, noting the lean muscle and lack of fat on the boys body. He was thin, almost to much so in Sasuke's opinion. The boy was obviously a peasant.

Sasuke began to turn once again when the boy spoke. "Would you like some? I can cook them for us, I'm starving!" Sasuke merely kept walking, uninterested in the peasant boy behind him. The boy was only trying to gain the favor of a Lord.

He heard a sound of indigtation before, "Fine you, Teme! I won't share my catch with you!" At this Sasuke stopped. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner before, it intrigued him. "Do you know who I am?" The boy crossed him arms, the sack of shellfish rattling as he did so.

"Should I? You just look like a bastard to me!" The boy was either stupid or asking to be put in a prison cell. Sasuke was very intrigued by the boys boldness. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the Lord of these lands."

Sasuke was expecting the boy to perhaps pale and realize his mistake and apologize, but that wasn't so. The boy stared at him for a moment before, "So? Big deal you have gold and such. Your still a human like me! Your no more special than anyone else, Teme!".

To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement, but he schooled his features into a stoic mask like always. Perhaps, he could like this boy. "Whats your name?" The boy glared at him with a scowl on his face before, "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

He nodded, "Come Naruto. We can eat your catch in the manor." He began to walk back the way he came when Naruto shouted, "Hey! How do I know your not gonna kill me and eat me like the bastard you are!" Sasuke smirked, yes, perhaps he could like Naruto. "Dobe." After a moment of silence he heard footsteps running on the dock as he heard, "Teme! Don't call me that!".

_The Lord was very different after the boy came. For the longest time no one but the Lord knew his name and no one knew where he had come from, for the villagers had not seen him before that day. Despite the villagers being appalled at the boys verbal abuse towards Lord Sasuke, he merely insulted the boy back and things went on. _

_Soon it became clear that Lord Sasuke preferred the blond haired boys company over all else. And that was when the villagers realized why Sasuke never took a woman to bed. Naruto was there for everything. The villagers accepted it, not grandly but they wanted their Lord happy._

"Sasuke, how do you feel about us? ". Sasuke turned toward his love with a thoughtful expression. " It makes me happy, Naruto. To see your smile and hear your laugh. " Naruto blushed and Sasuke smiled to see Naruto happy.

"Are you ashamed of us, Naruto? ". He saw the look of shock on Naruto's face before he felt a stinging pain on his cheek.

"Don't ever think like that, Teme! Never! ". He smiled at his lover and decided that this is what he was here for. He was here for Naruto.

_Then, the day that the village would never forget. Lord Sasuke was called to duty during the last years of the War. As Lord Sasuke prepared to leave he promised he would return and with a final kiss to his blond haired lover, he left down the river in his ship called The Whirlpool. The boy fell into a despair and when the next spring came, word of Lord Sasuke came as well._

_Our Lord had been killed in battle and no one took it harder than his lover. The blond boy, grief stricken, cried night and day over the bend in the river where he last saw his love wave goodbye. Not long after that, the boy was found on the river rock, having died from exposer._

_After that, ships carrying darkly handsome and mysterious captains began to wreck in the usually tame waters of the rivers bend. Sailors of similar looks began to go mad and jump into the frigid waters to their deaths. The few that were restrained and survived death and madness claimed to have been ensnared in a haunting melody driving them to jump into the river and into the waiting arms of a beautiful angel. The Loreley._

_~SASU/NARU~_

" I advise you listen to the story, lad. Or else you'll meet your end at the Loreley. ". Daisuke considered the old man before realizing the entire tavern's attention was on them. Suddenly, a shout came from a nameless patron, " Sing the song of The Loreley! May it warn him against his perilous journey! ". Seemingly from no where a melody began to plan and a woman began to sing the song of the Loreley as Daisuke settled down to listen to the enchanting melody.

* * *

As Daisuke boarded the ship the following day, he felt a bit of apprehension. He thought himself better than believing those old folktales but their convinction in them unnerved him. When he stepped into the crows nest as the ship began to sail he thought he caught a glimpse of a blond haired boy waving on the dock. He shivered as he began to recall the song from the tavern.

_Merrily we sailed along _

_Though the waves were plenty strong _

_Down the twisting river Rhine _

_Following a song..._

_Legend's faded storyline _

_Tried to warn us all _

_Oh, they called her "Loreley" _

_Careful or you'll fall..._

Though the melody was haunting and made him apprehensive about the journey ahead, he knew that if he stuck it out that he could leave the whole mess behind him once he passed what the local villagers called, Loreley Rock.

_Oh, the stories we were told _

_Quite a vision to behold._

_Mysteries of the seas,_

_In her eyes of gold..._

The more the melody from the previous night rang through his mind, the more things he began to see in his minds eye. The most prominate was the image of beatiful man, his hair of shining light and eyes so blue that even sapphires seemed dull and lackluster in their presence.

_Laying on the silver stone, _

_Such a lonely sight._

_Barnacles become a throne, _

_My poor Loreley... _

Then he saw the boy again, like he had at the docks, but this time was different. The boy was anguished and defeated. The boy ran along the bank of the river, following the ship and never taking his eyes off Daisuke's face.

_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley... _

_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley..._

Suddenly the boy was gone, but in his place came a fierce wind behind the sails, pushing them faster towards Loreley Rock. Daisuke shoved his fear and panic down as he climbed down from the crows nest, determined to stay in his cabin until they passed Loreley Rock.

_You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize _

_Promises are only lies from Loreley _

_In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand _

_She was born the river queen, ne'er to grace the land... _

But as they got closer to Loreley Rock, a melody began to play that he knew could not be the one in his head. The voice was masculine, but soft. It sang of happiness and love, all he could ever want. He began to wander through the ship, suddenly desperate to get to the open air.

_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley..._

_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley..._

Daisuke was no longer afraid. He knew that if he did this than the Loreley would stop. He knew that everything the Loreley wanted, he would have with Daisuke. He wanted to make it happy, to love it as it had once loved him.

_Oh, the song of Loreley _

_Charms the moon right from the sky... _

_She will get inside your mind, loveley Loreley... _

_When she cries "Be with me until the end of time" _

_You know you will ever be with your Loreley... _

As Daisuke reached the vessels side, he saw Loreley Rock. Perched upon it was a heavenly being, with hair of pure light and sapphire eyes. Around him stood many men, all dark haired sailors of previous years. The boy smiled and called to him as Daisuke jumped into the frigid water...

"Sasuke! I've been waiting for you, Teme! ". He smiled at the words he had waited so long to hear just on more time. As he stepped forward to embrace his love, he looked back, and saw his earthly body floating into th depths of the river. In his reflection he saw himself as he had the day he sailed off to war, alongside the face of his love. " Come, Naruto, its time to go back home, Dobe. "

_And the winds would cry, and many men would die _

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...'_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my story! Reviews and criticism would be much appreciated and very helpful in my journey to master the art of writing! Thanks so much for reading! Also, soory about the format the story was typed it, it looks so ameture to me._


End file.
